


No Filter

by nerd_herd808



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: BAMF Steve McGarrett, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23085055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerd_herd808/pseuds/nerd_herd808
Summary: Danny sustains a head wound during a raid, Steve comes to his rescue.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 16
Kudos: 358





	No Filter

Danny finished strapping on his tac vest and poked at his earpiece to make sure it was settled firmly in his ear, then poked at Steve’s for good measure (and maybe to see the face it caused). His partner swatted him away, holstering his service weapon.

“Hands to yourself, Danno.”

Danny rolled his eyes. “Just making sure that you’ll be able to hear me yelling when this inevitably goes haywire.”

Steve blinked at him blankly and spread his hands. “What’s to go wrong? Get in, get Wolfe, get out.”

“Sure, sure. Because extracting a guy from the middle of his own goddamn warehouse filled with goons is a cakewalk,” Danny muttered under his breath. Now it was Steve’s turn to roll his eyes.

Everyone finished with their preparations, the team took up positions at the breach points and waited for the go signal. Danny slid into place behind Steve, hand firm on his black t-shirt covered shoulder. 

“Check in,” Steve whispered into the comms. “On my signal in ten.”

_“Ready out back.”_ Tani’s voice crackled through Danny’s ear.

_“Side entrance covered,”_ said Junior.

Steve glanced briefly back at Danny, eyes flinty as he settled into op-mode. Danny gave him a sharp nod and squeezed his shoulder. Steve nodded back.

“Moving.”

***

Danny was pretty sure that if any operation had ever gone totally sideways, it was this one. Taking cover behind a giant crate that presumably once contained some of the millions of dollars of stolen electronics they had been tracking for days, Danny ejected the clip from his weapon and slammed in a new one. 

_“Danny, sitrep!”_ Steve’s tense voice projected through his comm. 

“Dire!” Danny snapped back, briefly popping his head above the crate and cracking off a few retaliatory shots in the direction from which he’d been taking fire. “I’m covered for now, three guys left out there. You?”

_“Pinned.”_ Gunfire echoed in stereo in Danny’s right ear, then through his comm. _“Tani and Junior?”_

“Shit. What do you mean pinned, Steve?” Danny hissed.

_“Boss, Junes and I found Wolfe. Securing him now then heading for the exit point. SWAT backup ETA five minutes,”_ Tani said.

_“Copy, Tani. Good work.”_

“Steven!”

_“Southwest corner, Danny. Back’s to the wall and I’m holding them off, but can’t move without cover.”_

Danny took a precious second to scrub a hand across his eyes, chest heaving for oxygen. Crouching, he cautiously poked his head around the crate to assess the situation. A wild idea began to take shape in his mind, bringing with it the curling nausea of adrenaline.

“Steve. I can get you 20 seconds. Can you work with that?”

_“Danny, what—”_

“Steven! Yes or no!” Danny snapped, heart in his throat. He gripped his weapon tightly and started breathing slowly to steady his heart rate. _God, I hope I don’t regret this._

_“Yes. Danno—”_

“On my signal.” He squeezed his eyes closed for a second, then opened them again. “Three, two, one—now!”

Danny heard Steve’s weapon crack off four shots in a row as he burst out from behind the crates at an absolute dead sprint, headed for the relatively open area he’d seen earlier. 

Something heavy slammed into Danny’s back, sending him sprawling forward before he could even take a breath. His forehead slammed into the corner of the crate, and everything went white.

The first thing Danny noticed was a roaring, buzzing sound in both ears and the unimaginable weight sitting between his shoulder blades. He tried sucking in air, but his throat felt like it had shrunk to the size of a straw and only a whisper of air got through. Eyes flying open in panic, a rush of adrenaline flooded his system and he heaved himself from lying on his stomach to his back. Blood sheeted down his forehead into his eyes and he dragged another painful breath, this time getting some small relief. 

His eyes weren’t focusing right, Danny noted fuzzily. The slightly doubled outline of Wolfe’s hired muscle advanced on him, and Danny saw the muzzle of his gun raising as if it were in slow motion. 

Then, Steve dropped from the sky like a motherfucking avenging angel. 

Despite himself, Danny felt an instinctual slither of fear down his spine. Steve landed on his feet, between Danny and his attacker, and used the other man’s moment of shock to kick the gun out of his hand and then drop him like a stone with one well-placed hand strike. 

“How did you get up there?” Danny asked. Or tried to ask, except what actually came out was a wheezy gurgling noise. Steve’s face was pale and flat already, and at the garbled sound his eyes widened and he started for Danny, hands outstretched. But Danny was gone already, sinking into the white sea.

***

“Danny.” A hand was none-too-gently smacking Danny’s cheek. “Shit. Danno. Open your eyes, man.”

Danny swam up from the cloudy depths in his head and pried one eyelid open. The other was covered in something thick and warm. A rough thumb swiped gently over his eyelid and he managed to get them both open, focusing on Steve’s anxious face hovering over him. “Hi.”

“There you are. What the hell, Danny?”

Danny’s breaths were coming easier now, but were still painful. More blood was leaking from the cut above his eyebrow, and his thoughts felt like they were floating up to consciousness in slow soap bubbles. He must have only been unconscious for a few seconds: Steve was kneeling next to Danny, one hand supporting the back of his neck and the other on his pulse point.

“Where’s your wings, Steven?” he asked. He thought it came out pretty well considering his tongue felt like it was twice the size it should have been. 

A pause. Danny could just feel Steve’s level of concern rising. “What the _hell,_ Danny?”

Danny managed to lift one arm and make a circular gesture up at the ceiling of the warehouse. “You were.. up there?” He blinked a few times, trying to clear his vision. Steve’s face came into focus in front of him, giving him 100% Aneurysm Face. A somewhat hysterical giggle escaped at the expression, which only made Steve's face contort more. Danny reached up his cooperating arm and patted Steve’s cheek gently.

“Jesus, Danno. You really scrambled your brains this time, didn’t you?” Steve shoved a hand under Danny’s armpit and hauled him somewhat upright, sliding behind him on the floor until Danny’s back was basically resting against his hard chest. Danny croaked in pain involuntarily and Steve hissed. “Sorry, man. Shit. Sorry.”

Danny waved a hand in dismissal of the apology. Frankly, he was happy to be here. Steve’s chest was warm and comfortable. “Bullet.. Back. Vest. Gimme a sec.” He frowned, annoyed that his question hadn’t been answered yet. “Steve. How…?”

Steve opened Danny’s vest a little to give him room to breathe, then produced a clean-ish piece of gauze from somewhere and pressed it into the laceration on Danny’s head, eyes laser focused on stopping the bleeding. “When you ran out into the open like a goddamn idiot, I scaled the scaffolding in the back to get a height advantage. Couldn’t do it when they were focused on me or they’d pick me off.”

“Ah. You ‘kay?” Danny swallowed thickly, stomach rolling a little. 

“Fine. We’ll talk about that genius distraction idea later.” Steve’s voice was flat again. "What the hell were you even trying to do?" 

"Ah..." To be honest, Danny didn't remember right now. 

“Think you can get moving? EMTs should be here any minute to check you out.”

“M’fine.”

“Danny. You’re concussed. And probably cracked a rib or two from that shot to the back.” But nevertheless Steve got his feet under him, hooked one arm under each of Danny’s armpits, and gently hauled him to his feet. The faint buzzing in Danny’s ears swelled like a swarm of bees and the world started sliding sideways. 

“Whoa there.” Steve grabbed hold of the straps of Danny’s vest and anchored him upright, tattooed arms practically embracing him from behind. Danny could feel Steve’s heart beating rapidly through his chest. “Hey, hey. Jesus. You with me?” 

“Handsy bastard,” Danny mumbled, spots receding from his vision. He patted Steve’s hand again, then decided he should probably just hold on to it. For safety. 

“Sure, Danno. Bitch at me later.” He could hear the faint smile in Steve’s voice as he squeezed back once, hard. 

Steve worked Danny’s arm over his shoulder and they slowly headed for the door. They had almost made it when Junior burst in, followed by Tani. They immediately lowered their weapons when they saw Steve and Danny.

“Boss! You guys okay?” 

“Yeah. Gotta get Danny’s head checked out. Secure and book the guys left back there,” Steve replied. 

Tani raised an eyebrow at Danny. “You sure you don’t need help with Danny?” 

Danny thought he must have imagined Steve’s grip tightening possessively at that. A curl of nausea swirled through his stomach, and he tugged on Steve’s vest with his free hand until Steve turned and met his eyes. “Let’s go. I don’t wanna puke in a warehouse.” 

Steve’s eyes widened and he quickly hustled Danny out to the waiting ambulance, where Danny was laid down on a blessedly horizontal gurney and the nausea receded. Steve hovered and frowned through his preliminary examination like an angry puppy. _That doesn’t make sense. Must be the concussion talking,_ Danny thought hazily. He heard faint laughter and realized some of his thoughts must be spilling out of his mouth. _Whoops. No filter._

“Ok, Commander. We’re going to take Detective Williams to the hospital for a few scans just to make sure everything’s okay, but at this point it looks like a moderate concussion and a deep bruise on his back.”

Steve nodded sharply in acknowledgement and turned to Danny. “I’ll be right behind you, Danno.” 

Danny gave him a vague thumbs up, then beckoned Steve closer. "C'mere." Steve’s eyebrows furrowed, confused, and took a step toward Danny. Danny impatiently waved him closer, making grabby hands at his partner. Once Steve was in range, Danny grabbed his ears, pulled him closer, and smacked a sloppy kiss on Steve’s cheek. “Thanks, babe.”

Steve’s eyes widened, and the tips of his ears and his cheekbones went hot and pink. “Jesus, Danno.”

Danny collapsed back onto his gurney and waved at the amused EMTs. “Let’s go, fellas.”

They loaded him into the back of the ambulance and were about ready to shut the doors when Danny heard Steve again. “Wait, hang on.” 

Danny cracked one eye open as his giant, armed-to-the-teeth partner shoved himself into the small back of the vehicle until he was next to Danny. He shot a sideways, self-conscious glance at the EMTs, then shrugged his shoulders resignedly and dipped down to press his warm lips gently to Danny’s forehead. He smoothed back Danny’s bloody hair and looked down at him with fond, affectionate eyes. 

“I hope your brain isn’t too bruised, Danno. I’d really like you to remember this.” 

Then he was up and out of the ambulance again before Danny could say a word, calling to the officers on the scene. 

The corners of his mouth tipping up in a smile, Danny closed his eyes and relaxed.

**Author's Note:**

> Fuzzy on the plot details, heavy on the affection! :)


End file.
